Pocky and other games (Levi x Reader Lemon)
by LifeOfMyImagination
Summary: Everyone loves levi... but he is scary, after being dragged out into playing Pocky with your other cadets something unexpected happens while leads to a few games with Heichou 3
1. Pocky

"Are we really doing this, guys?" You sighed as you sat by the stables way past curfew surrounded by your fellow female cadets. Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, Sasha even Hanji and a few others you had not cared to yet learn the names of.  
>"It will be fun, all we have done since we got here is work it will be good to relax." Christa chirped as Ymir called her closer with a grin commenting on her cuteness.<br>"Did we keep you waiting?" You heard Reiner's deep voice as you looked up to see him accompanied by Bertholdt (as always), Eren, Jean, Connie and a blushing Armin.

"Not too long, hurry up and sit down." Sasha grinned obviously eager to start whatever game she had planned as you all turned to look at her.  
>"What are we playing then?" You hummed uninterested as you saw Mikasa pull out a box from behind her, stopping Sasha as she leapt at her at the sight of food.<br>"Pocky. I asked Mikasa to look after the box so Sasha wouldn't get it." Hanji grinned with that dangerous spark in her eye, the same spark she got when she was talking about her experiments.

"Does everyone know how to play?" You nodded in reply to Hanji realising you were one of the few with a slight blush of embarrassment as you caught a few glances of surprise your way.  
>"You and your partner each grab an end of the pocky eat it, whoever eats the most wins. A girl will pick a name out of this bag and that shall be her partner." Hanji grinned leaving out the part that many came to the realisation of, at the end it would cause you and your partner to kiss...<p>

"So who's going first?" Hanji grinned around the group


	2. Caught by Heichou

"Well that's another gone." You sighed to yourself wishing for this game to be over, you weren't interested in any of the guys here and you knew what would happen if Erwin or worse **_Levi _**caught you all here...

"(Name)~" Hanji sung your name as she came over swinging the bag towards you but you hit it away quickly.  
>"No way nut job." You sighed as she pouted at you leaning close to your face with that mad-scientist grin you had learned to avoid if possible.<br>"Is that because _he _isn't here..." Hanji began as you narrowed your eyes at her, quickly pulling off her glasses as you stood up to walk away swinging them on your finger. Hanji quickly attempted to chance you before you walked to far into the darkness around them while your (e/c) eyes glowed in amusement.

"Stupid." You whistled as she ran after you complaining.  
>"(Name)! Give them back you shouldn't be so mean to your superiors." Hanji moaned as she half chased half fell after you while you laughed slightly turning to watched her, walking backwards as you called out.<br>"Don't worry Hanji I will return them tomo-" Your body hit something causing you to drop Hanji's glasses as you slowly turned your head to see... shit. Levi stood there looking down at you, being one of the only cadets shorted then the Corporal you were one of the few to receive the full power of his gaze and it was not amused.

"What are you doing." Levi's monotone voice asked as he raised a slender eyebrow under his ebony bangs that went into an undercut, you heard Hanji scramble and grab her glasses from the floor next to you before standing up with that dangerous grin.  
>"Ahh shorty perfect timing!" Hanji grinned as she shoved something into your hand before running off at the speed of light.<br>"Have fun!~" She sung as she skipped back round the corner to the rest of the group and you shook your head forgetting Levi's presence for a minute.  
>"Geez what a freak." You muttered hearing what could almost be considered a laugh from Levi that he quickly covered.<p>

"So Cadet (Last name), I will ask you again what are you and Hanji doing out here. After curfew." His silver eyes bore into you as you backed away from him a little realising how close you had remained after bumping into him.  
>"Ahh well I..." You went to put your hands up in front of you in a sort of apology noticing the box Hanji had shoved into your hand, quickly hiding it behind your back with a heat hitting your cheeks. What would Levi think if he knew you were out here playing such a game as Pocky?!<p>

"Give it." Levi stated, obviously noticing the box as you backed away.  
>"G-give what?" You faked ignorance as he closed in on you as you retreated till you hit the wall of HQ with a small squeak, causing a faint smile on his lips that quickly faded.<br>"Whatever you are hiding behind your back or do I have to take it from you?" His eyes shined at you as you shook your head, reddening under his gaze as you passed him the box of pocky his eyebrow raising once again.  
>"You were out here playing Pocky... with Hanji?" Levi questioned as your eyes shot to his.<p>

"No! It was meant to be my turn but... I didn't exactly want to with any of the male cadets..." You started, shit you had practically just told Levi everyone else that had broken curfew. You sighed as you lowered your head in defeat.  
>"What about with me?" Levi's voice grew husky as he leaned closer to you, trapped against the wall you jumped slightly at the words looking up into his eyes once again. He was gorgeous even with his stern personality... it only made him more attractive, he slipped a pocky out of the box without you replying placing it to your silent lips as you bit down on one end.<p>

"So you do want to play." He hummed as he pushed against your body with his turning you to jelly as he watched you while biting on the other end of the pocky, slowly eating his way through it as you followed his example. It seemed like an eternity as he teased you with his shining eyes while placing a hand under your chin as his lips were simply inches away from yours and finally they were there. His rough lips met yours in a blast of heat as he tilted your chin wrapping his other hand around your waist pulling you into him. While slipping his hand under your shirt and caressing your back causing a moan to escape your slightly parted lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands left your chin and waist grabbing your thighs and pulling you up so you were straddling him as he supported you with by pressing himself onto you pushing you against the wall. You gasped slightly at the movement, wrapping your legs around him as his tongue slipped inside your mouth exploring as if marking his territory before you fought off his tongue with your own.

Entangling your hand through his hair as he smiled slightly in approval moving his lips down to your neck as he bit along your collar bone causing your breath to hitch as he bit on a delicate piece of skin. Marking you as his as he pulled away causing you to sigh slightly in complaint as his silver eyes trapped your (e/c) orbs as he smiled smugly holding up the box of pocky with one hand, the other holding your up with your legs still wrapped around him.

Your face reddening in realisation of your actions.

"Want to play again?" He hummed.

You might not be interested in playing pocky with any of the other cadets. But the Corporal was another matter entirely.


	3. Am I another Game?

You studied your neck in the mirror, red spots making their way from just above your collar bone down towards your breasts as you pulled back the collar of your uniform a redness over your cheek at the thoughts of last night. You and Levi had played pocky until the box was empty, each time he teased you a little more, pushed against you more till you let out moans at the simplest twitch of his body. Your mind and body swelling with desire as his lips tasted your skin, his hands exploring your body trapped between him and the wall till you were jelly under his touch.

you slapped your hands against your face as you felt your legs go numb at the thought trying to wake yourself from the day dream, your face over heating at memories:  
>After the box was empty Levi let you down, ensuring you didn't collapse due to your legs being weak from the pent up emotions he had coaxed inside you with his touch.<br>"Seems like the game is over... for now" He hummed into your ear, shivers coursing through you as his breath tickled your neck before he released you walking away. Turning to you with a glint of his silver eyes.  
>"Get to bed brat." He called in his usually cold tone, your body jumping slightly at the sudden change, looking over seeing a small smile on his lips as your hand reached to touch your own. Still tingling from his fiery touch.<p>

_What the hell, how am I meant to go on normally after... well that! _you internally screamed as you face palmed yourself, after having confirmed the hickeys to ensure it wasn't some perverted dream. _was he just toying with you? _you thought to yourself as you brushed a hand through your (h/c) hair with a sigh. Levi had always been... cold to say the least to everyone around him so last night really caught you off guard, but a sense of dread was building inside you. Were you just another game to him or did he actually care, you had to admit you had thought about him many times your legs shivering at the thought of his lips on yours (what girl hadn't... well maybe Sasha and Ymir..)  
>"Oy brat, why weren't you at breakfast." You jumped at the familiar voice, turning to see Levi watching you with those cold silver eyes, your body heating under his gaze as your face turned pink while you quickly pushed your collar back in front of the marks he left.<p>

"A-ah, sorry sir!" You quickly saluted, going to push past him while hiding behind your (h/c) hair. Gasping slightly as he grabbed your wrist, pulling you back as he shut the door pushing you against it, your spine erupting in shivers at his touch.  
>"C-corporal?" you squeaked, not looking up into his eyes as they bore into you; his hand lifting your chin to face him as you dug your fingers into the wood of the door trying to maintain some logic over the eruptions inside of you.<br>"Is it because I left you in such a state last night." He practically purred into your skin as he leaned down nudging your collar away to look at his handy work, kissing the red marks of his dominance over your body.

You shivered under the touch causing him to smile in satisfaction as he looked back into your wide (e/c) eyes, his lips inches from you as you felt the spark of his presence over your skin. All senses were in overdrive as you were intoxicated by the colours in his shining silver eyes as they drowned you while your lips practically tasted the sweetness of his, his scent washing over you in somehow erotic waves. How could one man have so much... well... sexiness, it was impossible.  
>"Do you want to play with me again (Name)" His voice grew smoky as his lips brushed yours, you nodded.<p>

"Yes. But we don't have any Pocky." You breathed, finally managing words again as his ands fell locking the door with ease before grabbing your wrist and pulling you/ throwing you onto the bottom bunk bed.  
>"Were playing a different game today." You gasped at the sudden movement, only to be silenced by rough lips against yours; Your back arching against his body with a moan, whining slightly when he pulled away looming over you with a dangerous smile. His fingers slipping away the rest of the buttons of your shirt as he leaned down, his tongue playing delicately across your stomach up towards your bra as you moaned under his touch, his hands slipping under you as you arched against him.<p>

"This games called 'how loud can I make you scream Heichou'." He breathed against your skin as your breath hitched at the words.

Playing with Levi was addictive.


	4. Who won?

Levi loomed over you, a smug expression on his face as his lips met yours in a desperate caress, his hands playing across your revealed smooth skin beneath him.  
><em> I wasn't the only one suffering. <em>you thought as you felt the desire behind his lips, a hand moving round his neck as you removed his cravat followed by his shirt. The hardness of his manhood rubbing easily through your uniforms against your hip as he leaned into you; licking and kissing down your neck desperately. His hands flowing down your slender body leaving behind burning scars of heat where ever he touched as you held in a moan knowing people were close by.

His fingers expertly removing the straps around your trousers before he slid them down; you kicking them off eagerly as he undid his own while his lips remained ever attached to yours. Your fingers entwined in his hair as he managed to free the heated bulge from its confines, your skin shivering in anticipation as he practically torn away your underwear, his hands slipping to thighs; lifting you so your legs were wrapped around him, nothing between him and you; skin on skin. Sex, love, whatever this was.  
>"L-levi, I... I cant deal with...You gasped against the skin of his shoulder as he bit your neck, his manhood teasingly rubbing your most intimate area causing your breath to hitch.<p>

"(Name), why is the door locked? Hanji is looking for you." Christa's sweet voice called as your face turned red, Levi continuing to rub against you as you held back a moan, His silver eyes bearing into you.

"If you don't answer I will." He hummed against your skin as he used his hands to raise your legs higher, pleasure shooting through you.

"I-I will be out in a minute i'm just sorting my uniform!" You called back the girl as you heard her sigh.

"I take longer then a few minutes." Levi's eyes sharpening as he harshly entering you as you had to bite down on his shoulder to hold in a moan at the sudden penetration, his muscular body rocking against you as you stifled continuous moans. The sound fading footsteps as Christa left allowing you to relax.

"T-that was mean." You muttered to him through gasps as his eyes flicked to yours while you clung to him, your face bright red with parted lips that craved his as he entered you over and over again. You groaned slightly, half in pain but it soon turned to an undeniable pleasure.  
>"L-levi." You groaned, your back arching pushing your bare body against him as he dominated you. His tongue playing over your skin as he thrust into you, your hips moving back against his in a rhythm of ecstasy.<p>

"Uh-uh... whats the name of the game?" He called into your ear, his voice strained and husky as pleasure over took him his breath on your neck causing you to shiver; his hands pinning your above your head as he filled you.

"H-heichou!" You moaned out as he looked at you with a smug smile, his lips meeting your in a rough caress as you melted into his touch, your body and soul his even if you were just a game.

I I want to play with him forever /I your mind groaned out as Levi's lips intoxicatingly caressed yours, his tongue skilfully darting into your mouth coaxing desire to build within you; his increased speed causing him to free your hands as the slipped around his neck before down his back. Your nails digging into his flesh as pleasure filled you in agonising waves, Levi's movements inside you sending you over the edge as your organism took over. Legs shaking, heart pounding as he loomed over you, his eyes dilated as you felt his pleasure overflow as he filled you, a groan escaping his usually harsh lips. He lay on you, still inside you as your legs shook, his face nuzzling into your neck while you sighed happily under him, his arms embracing you tightly as you tried to slow your breath.

"So who won the game... Heichou?" You whispered boldly as he looked up at you with an arch of his eyebrow behind his dripping ebony bangs, his lips leaning up to meet yours again in a rough embrace.

"How about best of 3?" He murmured against your lips, your body shivering in response as he grinned against you; He really liked playing with you...


End file.
